


The Bet

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Establish Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Fin have a bet as to whether Barba's gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

“He’s definitely gay,” Fin said.

John shook his head.

“C’mon, man, the suspenders, the vests, the attitude, that _sass_ , that man’s gay.”

“I don’t think so, my love. In fact, I rather think he’s interested in your lieutenant. And I’d say she’s interested, too.”

“ _Barba and Liv_?” Fin practically screeched. “Never!”

“Wanna bet?” John asked, his eyes dancing.

“10 dollars says that man’s queerer than a three dollar bill,” Fin said immediately.

“You’re on.”

***

Several weeks passed with no definitive proof either way. Fin would look at Liv and Barba interacting suspiciously, wondering where John was coming from. _He_ didn’t see it, that’s for sure. But he didn’t have any solid _proof_ to take to John, and that bugged him. He missed John at the precinct; they could argue about this during stakeouts or on their way to a suspect or something.

He looked over at Amanda, who was fighting to stay awake during a stakeout.

“Hey, Amanda, what do you think?” he asked. They were close enough that he could ask and have it go no further. “Barba, is he gay?”

“That man’s a mini-pride parade daily,” Amanda answered immediately. “I thought you gay people had gaydar,” she added, not necessarily saying it the most PC-way (certainly not something Fin could say to his son).

“ _I_ say he’s gay,” Fin defended. “ _John_ says he’s not.”

“Well, what does Munch think about it?”

“John says he’s got his eye on Liv, _and_ that Liv’s pretty damn interested herself.”

Amanda scoffed. “Please. Liv’s too focused on the job and Noah for anything else, and anyway, I’ll eat my uniform if Barba’s not gay.”

“That’s what I told him, but he just gets this little smile and says ‘Wait and see, my…’” he trailed off. He didn’t want to say that John usually called him ‘my love’ even if Amanda had heard it by now. Amanda let him trail off and didn’t push him to finish the sentence; she knew what John called Fin and that Fin would rather cut his own tongue out than repeat it to pretty much anyone.

Amanda was thinking. “I can’t even think where he gets it from; those two squabble constantly.”

“Like an old married couple, John says.”

“You two squabble like that?” Amanda asked curiously.

“Nah, we have our moments – usually when John decides to share his latest fruitcake theory with me – but we’re pretty in sync usually.” He paused. “I think both of us are too scared to lose each other to really fight.”

“Awww.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Maybe you two just really love each other,” Amanda teased, knowing talking about personal stuff made Fin uncomfortable.

“Yes, well, I thought that was obvious when we got married,” Fin snapped. Amanda had been there and heard the speeches; there was no reason for her to get him to open up about how much he loved John.

Amanda changed the subject before her partner became unbearable for the rest of the night. “I know John’s perceptive, but I don’t think he’s right on this one.”

***

Fin met John outside the courthouse one day some more weeks later for lunch. Nothing exciting, just sandwiches in front of the courthouse before Fin was due to testify and John was due to go back in his new role as a special investigator, but it was nice to spend time with John during the day again.

John spied Barba and Liv talking. He elbowed Fin. “Watch,” he said softly.

“They’re probably just going over the case I’m about to go testify for,” Fin said crossly. 

John just raised an eyebrow, and Fin looked closer. To be fair, they _were_ standing closer than people usually did when just chatting. They were close enough that Fin could see their faces, and goddamn, Liv was smiling shyly, not her usual confident smile.

Well, that was only _one half_ of the couple, that didn’t mean… Barba reached up and tucked a lock of Liv’s hair back, then leaned in hesitantly and kissed her. Liv kissed back immediately.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Fin swore softly.

“Now, now, my love, you should be happy Liv finally found someone,” John lectured. “After all, she _really_ deserves it. Also, you owe me ten dollars.”

“I could’ve _sworn_ he was gay!” Fin answered.

“ _Bisexual!_ ” Barba called back and Fin flushed and hid his face. He hadn’t realized he was loud enough to be heard.

John just threw his head back and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Comments are love <3


End file.
